bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix vs Dragon Redux
Vittoria reached the Clock Tower of Naples in a flash; before her stood an all-too-familiar figure...well, she was familiar for Gai. Almost instinctively, Gai took control of Vittoria's body and snarled, "...You! What the hell are you doing here!?" The woman smirked, her eyes as dark and deep as the ocean said a thousand words; of course Gai wasn't good at this sort of thing. "My, my. If it isn't little Unlosing Rising Phoenix. Can't I have a Merry Christmas too?" Gai glanced up at the moon slowly descending, before glaring down at the woman with an unimpressed look. "...Seriously? Your idea of a Merry Christmas is to kill everyone with the goddamn moon?!" Kaede clapped her hands like an excited child the moment that Gai's harsh words met her ears. "Ohoho. There's another reason for all of this; I'm sure you can tell the reason I did this, right?" Gai paused. "Nope." The Dragon Tenjōgekido sighed. "It was the only way to get you to me. Now that we're here...we can have a little talk. We REALLY need to talk stuff out, not just attack each other." Gai wasn't impressed, much to Kaede's irritation. "...Oh, who am I kidding? I really want to kick your arse, Unlosing Rising Phoenix. And I'm sure you've been wanting to get your hands on me for quite a while. How about we talk it out after a little game of fisticuffs, hmm?" Gai smirked. "Now you're talking my language." In an instant, the armour of Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive, as if it were by instinct. Voices from jewels on various places of his armour repeatedly resounded. "I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Kaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeede!"*BoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!* His surroundings flew off. The ground he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater. The windows of the clock tower completely cracked, and the outer wall was collapsing. His whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it had ever had. Gai thrust the Hi-Nu-Exes at Kaede. The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of the single motion of the blade, as Gai snapped, "I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate again!" The clouds in the night sky were broken apart from his exclamation. The full moon which had been hidden appeared. Kaede flew out at Gai—who didn't feel slow. He got away from that spot and kicked Kaede in the side as she flew. "…How did you surpass me in speed!?" Like how could Gai know—he was relishing the moment of surprising Kaede, catching up with Kaede who was moving at the speed of light with no trouble. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time!" A hit to Kaede's abdomen with his right fist. At the same time he activated the dividing power he had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Kaede decrease sharply. "This is for all the pain you put me through!" Kaede spat out bile from her mouth as Gai continued attacking like that without interference. A hit to the face! Gai completely broke her helmet. The jets on her back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed effortlessly by Gai's hands. Gai vigorously kicked Kaede high into the air, before tackling Kaede with extreme speed. Kaede vomited blood from such an extreme tackle. "Blow away, shitty dragon!" With that, Kaede impacted against the ground. Gai's anger hadn't calmed down as he approached her. Maybe…Should he hit her one more time!? In contrast to Gai who had gotten angry, Kaede just gave a seemingly happy smile. It was sickening. "…Hahahahahaha! Unlosing Rising Phoenix, you haven't changed after all these years!" Kaede bellowed, before rising to her feet, shooting forward like a bullet, covering her body with black armour, preparing to take Gai head-on. "...Gai! The defense of Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive hasn't been stabilized! It's basically a crab that just shed its shell! If you overdo it, you will receive intense damage!" Vittoria screamed at Gai; who was surprised she learned how to communicate with him when he took control. Gai retorted fervently, "...Damn. But! I won't win against this bitch if I don't give it my all!" Gai punched her in the face, though he was also struck! Gai just kept on hitting her! Kaede also kept on hitting him! The face. The stomach. The chest. The arms. Gai just continued hitting and he also continued getting hit. The armour shattered. Even if it got repaired on time, she hit Gai aiming for it. Each blow Gai and Kaede gave each other started to destroy their bodies. The continent shook every time it happened. The ground got split open and holes were created in this dimension. It was just stupidly straight forward and insanely high attacks. That is the fist fight they were having. Gai didn't care about defending; he didn't have time to defend. If he didn't hit her…If he didn't keep on hitting her, the Dragon Tenjōgekido wouldn't go down. That's why Gai just hit her! This wouldn't finish even if they broke each other's bodies. Gai wouldn't be able to take this woman down unless he fought until he shattered her spirit! From the rocks, Nika remarked, "It's a fist fight… An incredible fist fight….It doesn't have any magnificent tactics, it's not a fight of fine-tuned spiritual-powers, it's a close range fight like a children's brawl… Hitting and getting hit… Something simple like that is incredible intense and seems like it would break Italy…Those two are incredible." "Kaede! Kaede!" "Unlosing Rising Phoenix!" So everyone else who was out was heated up watching them as well. If they were getting heated up with just a simple and unskillful fist fight like this, then Gai would just continue to hit! If he could defeat this person, then he would strike her as much as he could! "Dammit Gai, Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive hasn't fully synchronized with you. The increase of the power will start from now, but at this rate the armour will be removed!" Vittoria screamed. Gai retorted, "Then try and maintain it somehow! If only for a bit more…! I ain't gonna lose! This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time!" Gai snapped at Kaede, "I'm gonna kill you…! I'll rise up, like a phoenix from the ashes!" The crimson aura covered Gai's right arm, and his right arm morphed into that of Tenraisa Suigetsu's gauntlet! He'd increase the impact by nailing down the percussion hammer and increasing the damage! "Getsuga Tenshō!" His fist shot deep inside Kaede's stomach! He shattered the dragon's armour! His fist even plunged deep into her physical body—he did the same thing she did to him before…! Receiving the punch, Kaede dropped on her knee. Her legs were shaking. It seemed like the damage was serious. Kaede then became enraged at her foot. "What happened, my legs!? Why do you shake!? Not yet! This is just the start!" Kaede took a big step, and stood up. She still had spiritual energy around her body. But the amount of spiritual energy decreased from before. The victory was within Gai's grasp! But this woman in front of him, increased her will to fight! "Endure it. Endure it, my body…! Do you think I can name myself as the Soul Queen I don't destroy the Unlosing Rising Phoenix!?" What strong spirit…! Gai too; it looked like he couldn't go forward unless he killed Kaede! He attempted to punch Kaede, who rushed at him. Gai then pulled his arm back and released his kick aiming for her calf. There was a slight opening in her defense because of his feint. Gai successfully created a chance in a fight like this! Another effort in training showed its usefulness! His daily training wasn't in vain! Gai destroyed Kaede's calf along with the armour covering it. If her legs are getting weak, then he will be aiming for it! Kaede's body trembled. Without a moment to spare, he nailed his fist into her face! Her helm became broken in half, and his fist struck directly onto her face. Kaede was blown away backwards. Gai expanded his phoenix-wings and made the cannons appear from it. In this form, the cannons were stored inside the phoenix wings. It charged up silently and the energy was gathered in a lower charge time than that of Divine Chain Water Moon! "I may not be good at this, but it seems that Kaede's armour has endurance to projectile weapons! Rather than shooting a blast to destroy the whole area, wouldn't it give more damage if you just concentrate the blast into one point?" Vittoria questioned. "Yeah! Help me minimize the blast area as small as possible to increase the damage I can give her! Full Throttle…Shining ONSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHT!!" A golden aura was shot and it enveloped Kaede. After creating a huge explosion, the smoke stopped and created a large crack on the ground. At the center of the crater, Kaede was lying on the ground. She didn't seem like she could move. The blast went through! Kaede wouldn't be able to stand now. She took a lot of damage and it seemed like she used up all her strength in the attack Gai unleashed a few moments ago. He confirmed his victory. Then a young woman appeared in front of Gai, who was walking very weakly. She then stood right next to Kaede. It seemed like she's saying something to her. No one except Gai realized it; he was the only one who could see her—it was like she was a ghost—a being that couldn't pass away because of having regrets. "…up." The woman spoke clearly but with a small voice. Something shocking was happening right in front of Gai…Kaede moved a bit. She then lifted her face up. A face that was in bruises. Her eyes are shallow. But Gai could feel something strong within her eyes. The woman then called out to Kaede. "Kaede." Is that……Kagome? When Gai took a good look at her face, it was Kagome, who he saw at the hospital. It seemed like Kaede couldn't see her as well. Did she just send her consciousness? She moved closer to Kaede as if she was taking a look at her. She spoke in a voice that only Gai could hear. It wasn't the cheer of somebody who is concerned with her ally who was desperately fighting. "Stand up. Stand up! Kaede!" Kagome had a really noble, and firm expression. Her voice wasn't that of a cheer, but that of a mother who is scolding her child. "Didn't you promise me that you will become stronger than everyone—become the Soul Queen to protect me!?" Kaede's body moved. It certainly started to move. Her hands, arms, and legs moved making her lift her body. "Fulfill your dream! For the world you desire. For the future of us. For not allowing others to taste the pain you felt! Isn't that the reason why you continued to hold tightly to your blade!?" Gai wasn't sure if her words are getting through to Kaede. She probably didn't hear her. "A world anyone can position themselves in a place with their ability and not where they were born from. Was that not the world you dreamed!? A world where the children who are about to be born won't taste the feeling of being sad! Are you not going to create a world like that!" Kagome made a smile while she started to disappear. It was the face of a mother who is looking at the child she is proud of. "Now go. My Kaede. Prove why I love you." It happened at that moment. The woman in front of him completely stood up from the ground while bleeding. "SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The dragon roared—That was the howl of a magnificent dragon that sounded brave but also sad. The area shook violently. Even Gai was shaking. Fear. Shiver. Enchantment. Excitement. All those feelings mixed inside Gai were making the cells in his body boil. He could still fight with this woman…he could finish the fight with her. Just thinking about that brought out a power within him that spread through his whole body. "I…won't lose! There is a dream I need to fulfill!" In a bruised and battered state, Kaede shot forward at Gai. "I...! I also can't lose as well!" Gai rushed forward while declaring that. Both of their fists struck each other's faces in an instant—causing a stinging pain to resound throughout both of their bodies. Kaede wouldn't go down no matter how much Gai struck her. She continued to hit Gai while not losing the light inside her eyes. All of her hits were something that felt like it would take everything away from Gai. Where? Where did she get this strength from…!? Even if Gai struck her in the stomach. Even if Gai struck her in the face, the strong foe in front of him showed no signs of stopping her fists. Gai would be taken down if he paused for a slight moment! Kaede would take away his consciousness! Then how could Gai make her lose consciousness!? How many times did he have to hit her to take her down!? The Dragon Tenjōgekido…the woman in front of him was strong enough and an insanely strong foe even if she didn't have the same kind of power as Nika, Kanajin, and Gūtara. He'd be downed immediately if he thought about defeat. Chira was also a strong foe; his primary rival—even to this day, he didn't score a clean win against him. Masato was also a terrifying opponent—being Gai's clone and father, he possessed all of his skills and then some. Kaede was strong overall: power, speed and defense. But there was a decisive difference between them. A really obsessed thought about winning. She'd lose everything if she lost. There was no second chance. A resolution of accepting death. A spirit where she could bet everything she had for her dream. It seemed like a strong will where she discarded the option of retreating was pushing her to go this far! "…I'll lose everything if I lose! Everything I built until now will crumble. For someone like me who has a dream, this was the only path for me. That's why I have to win with my body!" Kaede snapped. "Yatte yaruze!" Gai howled; even though he was about to lose the power to maintain Juggernaut Overdrive, he continued hammering away on Kaede with his fists; before the two leapt back. Gai raised the Hi-Nu Exes to the sky; from there, light gathered and converged to a singular point—the tip of the blade. Grasping his sword with both of his hands, Gai swung forward with the last of his strength. "This is my ultimate technique! A Shining...ONSLAUGHT!!" From the point of the weapon, a cross-shaped blast of golden light shot forth, blasting Kaede with incredible force. "...Hah! Just a regular Shining Onslaught?! That thing won't do shit to Legilis Drive!" Kaede smirked; though moments later, her armour faded. "...!? What...is...this!?" She was panicking; though she fell to her knees. A visible smirk erupted upon Gai's bloodied face. "Hehehehe. I said "a Shining Onslaught." Remember also, I learned a few nifty tricks since our last battle; delved more into the heritage of the Mototsu." Kaede was at a loss for words. "Then...that means...!!" Gai's smirk evolved into a grin. "That wasn't Shining Onslaught. That...was Full Throttle!" The last parts of Kaede's armour faded as she continued to walk forward, her fist raised as Gai's Juggernaut Overdrive deactivated, he too walking forward with his fist raised; the two attempted to unleash one final blow upon the other...and Kaede collapsed to the ground. Even so, her eyes were glittered with light and it still had the will to continue fighting. Gai raised his arm to the sky, with his hand in the shape of a fist, roaring, "This! This is the power of the Legendary Unlosing Rising Phoenix! Yatte yaruze!" Moments after, Gai too, collapsed. Phoenix vs Dragon Redux Phoenix vs Dragon Redux Phoenix vs Dragon Redux Phoenix vs Dragon Redux